


3:15

by Simpify



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, George - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, DNF, Dream Smp, M/M, Minecraft, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpify/pseuds/Simpify
Summary: Dream’s feelings towards George had always been strictly platonic. It wasn’t a secret that the two were absolutely inseparable, as well as that they had a bond like no other. However, when the news gets out that George is moving to Florida, some bottled up feelings begin to arise — and those previously mentioned feelings may become a little bit more than just friendly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	3:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First MCYT fanfic! I haven't been in the fandom for too long, so please excuse any lore-related mistakes there may be. Excuse any general technology mistakes as well, cause i’ll be honest, I have no idea how to use AO3. On another note, I am in no way shipping Dream and George irl, this is just an AU. I will continue to post if any CC's find this, but I also ask that you don't just plainly show it to them via donos, etc. Also, don't reupload this to any sites like Wattpad. I will likely upload it there in the future if enough people see this anyways. Thank you :)

"Oh Georgeee, come back here!" Sounds from a keyboard resonated on Dream's mic as he struggled to catch up to George's avatar. As they ran through the terrain, Dream right on George's trail, a nervous chuckle sounded from the brunette in response. The comments of the stream he had just started began to flood in. As he read, he observed that the commentary was the same as usual. Fangirls, questions about the scandal, and once in a while... a question about what the fans called "DreamNotFound." It was a known fact that a good portion of the fans shipped him and George. However, he always decided to ignore those questions out of respect for George.

As if in an effort to pull him from reading the comments, a sudden dono appeared on the screen, reading, _"Dream, isn't George moving to Florida soon?"_ A half-grin appeared on Dream's face as he was reminded of the event. For business matters, George had agreed to move to Florida a few months prior. Although it wasn't necessarily just to be around Dream, he was still overjoyed that his best friend was going to be so close.

He read the dono note aloud. "Yeah, what about that, George?" He prodded George with a laugh. The happiness he felt was evident in his voice, and he slipped into thought once more as George responded to the dono. George would be in a reasonable driving distance from him. He'd be able to see his best friend, in person, for the first time. George would also see his face for the first time. At that thought, he could feel pins and needles in his stomach. What if he wasn't what George imagined him to be? What if he didn't meet his standards? He forced himself not to worry. Shutting all other thoughts down, he ruffled his sandy-blonde hair with a hand, keeping one hand on the keyboard to continue chasing George.

Suddenly, he heard a sound that indicated someone had joined the Discord call. He took upon an English accent before speaking. "Who goes there?" He demanded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw George facepalming on the other monitor. He only smiled at that.

"Hey George!" He recognized Sapnap's voice coming in through his headphones. Before George could even respond to the greeting, Dream gasped in feigned offense. "Um, hello? Where's the hey Dream?" He muttered jokingly. "Oh yeah, you too _Dream_." Sapnap dragged out the vowels of his name. He just hummed absently, pretending not to hear him. "What are you guys doing?" To that, George responded. "I'm being chased by Dream. That's literally all." Sapnap laughed softly. "That's not new. Can I hop on?" Dream nodded — a bad habit, since they couldn't even see his face. "Yeah, of course dude." 

Glancing to the in-game chat, he saw that Sapnap joined the game. The new player promptly agreed to team up with Dream and chase George as well. A chorus of laughs echoed from the group. "Come on, guys!" George fumed, but the hint of a smile peeked out on his lips. "I thought you liked being hunted, George?" There Dream went again, his jokingly assertive side coming into play. The fans clearly liked it though, and George didn't seem to mind. If he wasn't so sure of the strictly platonic nature between them, he'd almost believe that George _liked_ it. "Aw, Georgie, you're blushing!" Sapnap cooed. "Be quiet, Sapnap." Sapnap was right, though, his cheeks were tinged pink. It was evident that he was trying to hide it by turning away from his webcam. Dream chuckled at the effect he had on him.

"So, chat, what do you guys think about George coming and living with me?" He took a brave step there; he could tell because George's eyes widened in surprise. "Dream... you know I can't—" Even once George quickly shut it down, the chat continued to explode with encouragement. He'd be honest, George living with him _would_ be great. It's everyone's dream to live with their best friend, right? He clicked with George like no other.

A sly smile came to Dream’s lips. “I’m kidding.” He confirmed. Although, he was confused as to why George had become defensive so quickly. Did he not want to be around him? Worries began eating away at his brain.

“Dream!” George broke the silence by screaming into his mic when Dream finally caught up to him, who fist-fought him until George died. “Let’s go!” Dream announced victoriously. He almost wheezed at George’s pissed expression as well. “Next time, Georgie.” He used the nickname from earlier, which caused a flush to form on George’s cheeks again — an even darker shade of red this time. Sapnap cheered for Dream from the sidelines. “I hate you, Dream.” George snapped. It was almost worrying before he grinned afterwards, setting Dream’s nerves to rest. 

A sudden thought came to mind that it had been a hot minute since he’d glanced at the clock. In the comforting darkness, the clock’s glowing green numbers read 3:15. He hadn’t even realized it’d gotten that late, he was so caught up in playing with his friends. He didn’t like to say he had a _bedtime_ , because he was literally an adult. However, he did set himself a personal goal to try and get his beauty rest. “Well, it’s getting late. I should probably end the stream.” He said solemnly.

”Aw ok, sweet dreams Dream,” Sapnap replied, “You getting on in the morning?” Dream nodded. “Was planning on it.” Sapnap hummed in approval. George took a few seconds to realize that Dream was leaving, but once he did, he stumbled over his words. “Oh, goodnight Dream!” Just hearing that from him made Dream’s heart swell. “See ya.” Dream spoke once more. He quickly addressed his stream, saying goodnight to the viewers. Afterwards, he hesitantly ended the stream and clicked the hang up button on the call, and suddenly he was surrounded by silence for the first time in a while. 

Taking off his headphones and shutting down his PC gave him much relief. Even if he didn’t want to leave his friends, that much gaming eventually took a physical toll. Sitting back in his chair, he massaged the outer part of his ears, which had a slight throb due to the weight of the headphones resting on them. 

It was very dark in his room now, but it wasn’t like he minded. He wasn’t a fan of any artificial lighting; he preferred sunlight that streamed in from the windows. So, again, the dark was almost comforting, like a fuzzy blanket and a scalding cup of hot chocolate on a winter day. He closed his eyes to reminisce in his thoughts, grateful for the silence. Not even the buzz of a fan hung in the air. It was just him, nobody and nothing else. 

He couldn’t help but feel childishly giddy at the thought of George arriving in Florida soon. He’d waited for this day for a long, long time. He’d soon be able to hug him, talk to him, and hang out with him like he’d always wanted to. All would be happily ever after. At least, that’s what he hoped what would happen. His patience was too short to wait much longer, even if it was much closer than it had been a couple months ago.

As he tucked himself into bed maybe thirty minutes later, he fell asleep with fantasies of meeting George in his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A theme song for this fanfic could be “Why’d You Only Call Me When You’re High,” by Arctic Monkeys, hence the “3:15” part. But, 3:15 also has another hidden meaning, which some of you might figure out!


End file.
